Strange
by kingveemon
Summary: Life is a strange thing. For some more then others.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a strange thing.

No life is the same, it take many shapes and could say that diversity is one of the key factors of it. No life is the same as the other. It was saddening that most people used those diversities as reason for strife. For battle.

For war.

Yes. Life is a strange thing.

That was at least what Glynda Goodwitch thought as she roamed the ruins of the village. The burning houses and smoke seemed to darken the mood of the already bleak day. Rain clouds hung over her head, the rain a constant companion to her.

The village of Sighund was small with a population of a two hundred fifty seven. Due to that and its desolate terrain Sighund wasn't very well known. Fortunately enough that same terrain offered incredible defense from the Grimm.

So it came to a huge surprise when the otherwise quiet and peaceful requested hunter assistance.

Despite the simple nature of the request it took some days to get there.

Glynda Goodwitch, age twenty-six, was not new to the plight of Grimm. She witnessed it first hand how destructive, how savage, and how driven these creatures are.

Nonetheless.

It hurt seeing the damage done by the Grimm. It was a testament of their of their failure.

When she and her team arrived the inhabitants of the village were gone only the Grimm remaining at their place.

It did not take a lot of imagination to figure out what happened.

Spurred by anger she and her team quickly cleansed the village of the infestation. After a couple minutes of rest the decision was made to split up and search for survivors.

Which brought her to now.

As Glynda made her trough the ruins while searching for anyone who could have survived the onslaught. As she kept walking tough her hopes started to dwindle. Corpses littered the ground, their bodies covered in slash and bite marks. Chunks of meat were missing on some. Other had lost appendenges and other missing body parts.

Glynda winced at the sight. All these years and it still had an impact on her.

She could hear the words of Proffesor Ozpin.

 _Sympathy for the dead isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of humanity. Don't ever lose it._

A sign of humanity.

Somehow it didn't make her feel bett-

Her thought process was stopped by a weird high pitched sound. She turned to follow it.

Was it a survivor? Glynda couldn't help but wonder who could have surived something like this. She followed the sound into a old hut. The brittle roof of the wooden construct was ruined a largen hole in the middle of it.

The insides were mostly empty. It seemed to be a kind of tool shed. Showels and pickaxes were scattered troughout the room. She would have wondered why a city with no known Dust mines would need those tools and she saw no fields as they made their way to the village.

She would have. But all her questions were directed to the middle of the room.

There, in a small crater, was something.

It was small and black. Its body seemed thin and underdeveloped like it was a baby. Big ears fidgeted on top of his amphibian head. Its eyes were big and shown a bright green as it looked at her with fear. A long tail slightered behind it. Its hands were small but covered with green crystal like substance.

 _It's a grim…_

That was the first thought that went trought her head. Instinctively she took several steps forward, her wand at her side and ready.

She would kill it.

It was a grimm. Despite the lack of grimm mask she doubted that this - **thing –** couldn't be anything else.

So why couldn't she do it? Was it the fearful look it gave off as she closed the distance. The way it shrank into itself as she loomed over it. Or the way it covered its big head with its tiny claws trying to futilely.

No, it was definetly the eyes.

They showed so much…emotion. It wasn't mindless. It was afraid.

Of her.

Glynda did not miss the irony.

Despite herself she kneeled down. Should it try to attack her dispatching it would prove no problem. She offered the small thing a hand, the other having a vice grip on her wand.

It regarded her hand for a moment. It inclined its head and started snffing it. Then it gave her hand a affectionate lick grabing onto her ring finger.

It didn't hurt. If anything it tickled as its teeth seemed not to have grown yet.

She gave it a pet on its head, her hand easily engulfing it all. It coed as it pressed against her touch.

It surprised her how affectionate it seemed to be.

Still she couldn't let herself be careless. Whatever it was , this was still Grimm infested territory.

None of the villagers survived.

So how did it? Where did it come from? The only possible entrance point could have been the door or the roof. The roof was more likely as the whole in it was exactly over the strange creature.

Her thinking was cut short as her com-link beebed.

" _Glynda, come on. We are heading back."_

"W-what about survivors?" asked Glynda. Did they finish already?

" _Not a single one. Sorry."_ Her teammates apologetic tone ringed true.

No matter what you think of him, James Ironwood is not without compassion.

"I'll be on my way now."

" _Good,lets get this over with quick."_

The com-link went silent again leaving her alone.

Not alone exactly. The creature was still there looking at her with wide curious eyes. It let out a high pitched "Guh." as it tilted its head to look at her.

Glynda looked at it for a moment, weighting her decisions.

She could kill. No, scratch that.

She should kill it. This thing was definetly no human or faunus. Despite its not threathening looks who knows what it might grow into.

So why risk it?

Her other option was to leave it alone to its own devices. No one would know. It was alone and should it get into trouble she'll doubt it would survive which would easily solve the issue.

So why couldn't she?

It was strange. She couldn't destroy it, but she couldn't leave it either. There seemed only one solution.

Glynda would again approach the small creature and kneeled down and offered it hand. She mustered her kindest smile and lightly tilted her head.

"Wanna go on a little trip?"

The creature looked unsure at first as if not knowing what to do. It made eye contact for a moment.

She wondered if it could see the sincerity in her eyes. It the climbed onto her outstretched hand fitting easily enough.

Glynda Goodwitch smilled at the little creature. She was sure there was no reason to worry.

Like, whats the worst that could happen?

Oh,boy. You got no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Habits are important.

Certain actions we do, time and time again, until they become routine. They help define your personality as much as any psychological test. Some people can read those habits and trace a whole behavior pattern.

For instance if one where to look at Glynda Goodwitch due to her habits, they would see various traces of her parsonallity sprinkled behind her habits.

The way when she once starts filling out paperwork she dosen't stop until all of it is done.

Dilligent. Hardworking. In serious need of a social life.

The way she double checks everything.

Careful. Attention to detail. Paranoid to the degree that she needs a social life.

The way she cares for her charge.

Caring. Attentive. Selfless.

Yes, habits made a person. And Glynda was a hardworking person. Stern but gentle. Efficent but not complacent. Careful but only cause she cared.

Course such characteristic bring about some sacrifices.

For one her worked absorbed her. Once this woman concetrates she gets tunel vision. The ways of multitasking this woman will be so famous for in the next years have not yet seetled in completely

Also, tough this isn't a fault persei, while its hard to fluster her she gets so _so_ flustered. Its cute.

At least in James Ironwoods opinion.

So when her "charge" as she has taken to calling him runs into the officer of her newly appointed boss, Ozpin, what else was she supposed to do then put her head into her hands in embaressment.

She dearly hoped no one saw the flush on her face as her, lets call it _son_ , entered the room only a five year old toodler could do.

So running while giggling and screaming out of happiness. In his tiny black claws a self drawn picture of him and his "mommy".

That or stick figures. It was kinda hard to tell.

The little monster stampeded his way across the room to where his mother was standing, the picture held high above his head as supreme proof of his success. His scaly check had a blue line on it, no doubt from his marker as he filled out chest area of the picture. The same color as his hoodie. It was a simple thing. Blue, as mentioned, with a flaming football in it.

She had no idea why he liked it so much. He didn't even play football.

Not that it mattered now anyway.

As her little monster showed her the picture she had a hard time being angry at him. It was like being angry at a puppy.

A black, scaly and talking puppy.

Behind her Glynda could hear the low chuckles of her superior.

Ozpin was a strange man. Aloof, seemingly disinterested with the usual paperwork. But that façade hid a keen intellect and incredible drive. Course only a handful of people ever saw this man become serious. Glynda was one of these few.

Why do you think she works for him?

"Mommy! Look at the picture I drew!" the little lizard presented her the picture like some sort of sacrifice to some kind of strange eldritch deity.

Y'know. Pictures for the picture throne. Color for the color good.

"Y-yes. That's very nice Nix but mommy is currently working." Glynda bended a little putting her hand on her knee for support as she talked down to Nixs.

Realisation hit the small lizard like a train. His green eyes went from cheery to distressed in a manor of seconds. To this day it surprised her how despite his inhuman looks Nix could be so human.

It surprised her when started talking a year after she decided to take him in. It shocked her when he began mimicking most of the things she does. It blew her mind when he decided to learn to read.

On his own choosing.

Oum bless his adorable scaly little head.

Nix quickly ran beside her and looked at Ozpin with a pleading look.

"I am shorry mishter Ozshpin."

Oum, that lisp.

The man gave him a kind look. How Ozpin managed to look so incredibly bored one second and so incredibly happy the next was mistery to her.

He was probably happy Nix bursted in like that.

Does he even know the word "Work ethic."

A slight chuckle escaped Ozpins lips as Nix started to bow profusely.

"Don't worry Nix. We were done now anyway."

No they weren't! But the duke of laziness continued his reign of minor annoyance,

"Glynda why don't you take the rest of the day off? Spend some time with Nix. This can wait till later."

How someone could sound so incredibly forthcoming yet deliberately evil is beyond her. She wants to finish the work they were doing. The students information wasn't gonna catalogue itself! But, like the bastard that he was, Ozpin forced her hand. If she didn't go with Nix, her son might think she wouldn't want spend time with her.

That was the furthest from the truth. She loved the little rascal. The decision to take him in was abrupt and unplanned, but the love she began feeling for him was true.

She didn't have anything against Ozpins more manipulative side. He mostly used it for the betterment of everyone.

Now he is using it so he can get back at his habit of sipping gallons of coffe, extremely good coffe, but still coffe. And watching Dustflix. Curse that thing.

And the multitude of series and movies which it provided.

Glynda took a respective bow before she held onto Nixs hand.

"Well, if you insist. Thank you mister Ozpin. And again sorry for the interruption ."

Ozpin waved it off.

"Don't mention it."

Course he said that as the lazy bum that he is,

Nix waved at the man as he left the room with her.

"Goodbye mistah Ozhpin!" He seemed very happy at the prospect of spending time with her.

Cute little rascal that he is.

They made their way to their room, a gift from Ozpin when he hired her. It was the second largest room in the school. She asked once who has the biggest. Ozpin said that it was himself.

Why?

I quote "I am the headmaster. Who else do you think deserves it?"

Back then she thought it was obviously cause as Headmaster of one of the most prestigious Academies who else would deserve this honor? It was later that she decided that it was infact her cause she dealt with all his crap.

Seriously, the money he spends on coffe is jawdropping.

Still, its better then most.

Just not Ozpins.

That bothered her for some reason.

Beside her Nix was happily trudging along completely and utterly ignorant of his mothers plights concerning her boss and the looks some of the students gave him. Tough none of them dared to look for long.

Despite working at Beacon for only six months Glynda has archieved a status of "Top Dog" with the students. It was simple really.

They don't mess with Nix and listen to her and inturn she dosent make their life a living hell.

A very fair deal.

Despite the fear the student had of her no matter how well founded it was, it didn't stop the stares.

She couldn't blame them. Its in our nature to fear the unknown. The only thing left for her to do was protect Nix.

And she'll be dammed if she ever failed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Nix Goodwitch was a silly type of guy.

He like most ten year old he didn't make much of being serious or following the rules. They seemed to be more of an hinderance to him then an actual way of "protecting" him.

Yes, even adopted lizard things tend to go to puberty. This fact seemed to astonish his mother to no end. Did she actually think he'll stay her little scaly bundle of moderate joy and stress.

But I digress. The important thing you need to get is that Nix rarely gets serious.

So, knowing that, why was he glaring at the television?

This wasn't the first time he glared at something. As Glynda sat in her couch leaning on one arm rest while her son took the other she could help but reminisce about all her time he threw a tantrum over one thing or another.

Especially that time when when he watched that movie about the dog. What was its name? Hachiko?

The only time she managed to get him out of the sadness induced state of anger was by buying him a pet. He normally tought that meant a dog.

He got a goldfish.

He called him mister Peppers the Immortal. The last part was added after the fish survived several what should have been fatal expiriences.

Except he didn't. Glynda is only extremely good at replacing Goldfishes. To a point where the people in the petshop almost placed a ban on her and her "fish genocide" ways.

Dust, that was embaressing.

Anyway.

Nix anger this time seemed to be directed towards the television. It was a good TV, nice and big with a nice picture quality. Yes even she appreciated TV at times. She hoped Nix wouldn't smash it.

He wasn't a violent person. Just knew how to blow a fuse. A lot.

Glynda knew of course that he wouldn't smash the TV. His anger wasn't on the apparatus more on what currently shown.

It where the news, more directly the News show of the VNN. Currently the new reporter the got Lavender Whatsherface was talking about a Grimm attack on a village on the outer edge of the kingdom. Pictures of ruined homes, torn streets and ruined destroyed walls were shown with the occurring sight of Atlas soldiers searching the ruins for survivors.

Glynda payed it no mind. She seen it all unfortunately, and now the only thing she could do 'bout it is help other people archieve the necessary expertise to stop it from happening.

It didn't feel as if it enough. But it wasn't supposed to.

Beside her Nix tail swayed side to side, like a viper waiting to spring on her target.

"You okay, Nix?" asked Glynda. She was going to find out what bothered her charge. She really couldn't have him run around all angry. People mind get hurt.

Nix only now noticed his mother was talking to him turned, his eyes a bit widened by surprise. He quickly looked to the side which , ironickly, meant back at the time.

"It-its nothing. Just thinking."

"Quite a bit of thinking it must be for you to make a face like that. Don't strain youself."

"Oh har har." Despite his demeanor Nix couldn't shake of the little smile that came from her quilp.

Glynda considered it a small victory. She would still press for more tough.

"You know can tell me everything, right?"

Nix looked down a bit, guilty visible in his eyes. He didn't like not telling stuff to his mother. She was always honest with him.

He had to return that kindness.

"Its just. Those people, in the news. Every day so many of them get hurt. Its just so –"

Glynda cut trough his response like a knife trough butter.

"Frustrating?" Nix turned his head to his mother to see her leaning back against the couch watching the celling."Powerless? Angry? Furious? A combination of all these four?" she let out a humorless chuckle.

Nix couldn't only faintly nod.

"I know what you feel Nix. I've been there where you are. You don't want to see people suffer. I guess its nice to see that you grown so kind, means I at least did a good job raising you."

Nix looked at her, his none existent brow raised, questioning what she was getting at.

"You want to become a hunter." Said Glynda she turned her head towards her son. Her pride and joy.

She couldn't blame him. He grew up at Beacon. Everyday he was surrounded by people training to become guardians. Protectors.

Heroes.

Of course he would grow to like the idea of protecting people. Of being hailed as a hero by the people he swore to protect.

Its just the part that Nix and most of the people who end up wanting to become hunters fail to think about.

Like the times they don't come back from a mission. The tought of those loved ones who await their return with baited breath cause every day. Every moment, the could get that fateful call.

But she understood those kind of people nevertheless for the choises they make.

After all she made the same one.

"You want to become a hunter. Don't even deny it." Nix looked down again. He fidgeted with the tip of his tail as his mothers eyes bore into him.

"Yes."

"Yes, what? I need you to tell me what you want."

 _Show me your conviction._

"I want to become a hunter."

There was it.

The look. The look of a person willing to put his life on the line. Even with his inhuman face the way Nix's eyes narrowed in determination, it couldn't be anything else.

Resolve. The key thing to every huntsman and huntress. If you weren't willing to jump into the jaws of danger all the training in the world didn't mean anything. It was something many students no matter their impressive amount of skill lacked.

Yet here a ten year old being of another complete species was willing to become a huntsman.

A pillar of civilization.

Glynda chuckled at the thought as hugged Nix holding him close. His face pressing against her shoulders.

"Mom? Are you alright?" asked Nix as all he could do was hug her back.

"I am alright Nix." Said Glynda pushing away those ugly thoughts of her sons demise. "I am alright."

And truly she was. Her hearth was full of pride for her son. Her mind was already putting together a training regime.

It didn't make the tears stop as a realization hit her.

Her son was growing up.


End file.
